Many electronic devices (e.g., media players and cellular telephones) often include one or more input switch assemblies for allowing a user to interact with the device. For example, many electronic devices often include one or more dome switch assemblies that may be physically manipulated by a user to control electrical signal connections of the device. A dome switch may often include a depressible dome-shaped actuator with a conductive inner surface operative to close a circuit when the dome is inverted and the inner surface is moved into contact with a conductive pad located underneath the dome, such as a pad coupled to a circuit board or one or more electronic components of the electronic device. The dome may also be electrically coupled to another conductive pad that is electrically isolated from the pad located underneath the depressible portion of the dome such that, when the dome is inverted, the conductive dome may electrically couple the two conductive pads and close a circuit of the electronic device.
This single-pole single-throw dome switch arrangement, which allows one pair of contacts of a single circuit to either be closed or open, may work well in some circumstances. However, certain electronic devices may use dome switches to control circuits coupled to two or more components that should be isolated from one another. Therefore, devices equipped with single-pole single-throw dome switches may often need to rely on diodes or other additional circuitry in order to isolate the various components controlled by the dome switches.